


A Way With Words

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, First War with Voldemort, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way With Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Steadily fell the rain, in near sheets the droplets plunged to the streets of Hogsmeade. Remus Lupin sat alone in the Three Broomsticks, watching it distractedly as he awaited the arrival of his best friends. Remus enjoyed watching the rain. In fact, he was the only one of his friends who had the patience to do it for extended periods of time. Faintly, through the thick curtain of rain he could begin to distinguish the forms of two young men- one slightly stout, the other tall and lean- dashing across the puddle street to the dry haven of the pub's eaves. A moment later Peter and Sirius burst in to the pub with a gust of wind. 

"All hells, it's bloody freezing outside!" 

Sirius's voice carried across the dull roar of the Three Broomsticks. 

"It's fucking February, you great sodding git, what the hell else do you expect?!"

Came a slurred shout from across the room. Several people laughed at this, and Sirius grinned brilliantly before mumbling a drying charm over himself and Peter. The two of them spotted Remus at a table beside the window and joined him. 

"How'd you get here so far ahead of us, Moony?" 

"And how far up on drinks are you?" 

"If I told you, Sirius, I'd have to kill you." 

Remus flashed a soft smile, one that appeared devious only to those who knew him best. 

"I had a shot of Baron Bogdulor's Best Brandy to warm me up when I got here. I've been waiting for you lightweights ever since." 

Peter snorted. 

"Lightweight? Me? I can hold my liquor." 

Remus and Sirius shared a glance and decided not to destroy Peter's illusion. 

"So where's James?" Remus asked. 

"He should be here soon. I talked to him over the Floo this morning- he said he was going to meet Lily for a bit and then come over," Peter said. 

"Probably got caught snogging in the rain." 

"Indeed." Sirius flagged down Rosmerta, stunning in robes of deep crimson. 

"A round of firewhiskey, Rosmerta, m'dear," he said, and she returned promptly. 

"Anything else for you boys?" 

She fluttered her eyelashes at Sirius. Sirius glanced at his two friends, and as if on cue the three of them reached for the shots and downed them instantly. 

"As a matter of fact, we seem to have run out," Remus said. 

Rosmerta laughed, shades of rouge rising in her cheeks, and soon the three friends were well stocked with liquor. When James walked in the pub his friends were three shots ahead of him. Sirius, whose enthusiasm and affection always intensified when they went out drinking, clapped his friend strongly on the shoulder and passed him the liquor. 

"So, boys, what's the occasion?" James inquired. 

"We're single, Prongsey! It's tradition!" Sirius said. 

Remus also loosened up quite a bit, but not anywhere near as quickly as Sirius or Peter. He attributed it wryly to werewolf metabolism. 

"Yeah, Jim, it's the first Tuesday of the second month of the year! This calls for another drink!" 

"We need some real music in this place," Peter cut in. "I'm going to go talk to Rosmerta." 

His face was wreathed in his regular grin of inebriation. Sirius and Remus shared a glance. 

"You think he'll even mention music?" 

"He just wants an excuse to get close to her." James said, grinning.

As the storm raged on outdoors the four friends relished the warmth of the pub. They hadn't seen as much of each other as was the norm in the last several weeks, and the reunion over drinks made them think of nights when, back in school, they had used their intimate knowledge of Hogwarts and its surrounding areas to their advantage, and snuck over to this very fine establishment-- only to get plastered and return to their dormitory, avoiding capture by Filch by the skin of their teeth. Once the firewhiskey had effectively loosened them up, they toned it down a bit and nursed butterbeer for the remainder of the evening. In the background more acceptable music (according to Peter) was playing, and for a moment the four of them were content to simply sit and listen to everything around them. Suddenly, the strains of a familiar song hedged in on the edge of Sirius's consciousness. He perked up instantly. Peter had heard it too. 

"Sirius!" He laughed. "It's your song!!" 

"So it is, my friend," he said solemnly before smirking at Remus, who simply arched a finely curved eyebrow and looked questioningly at James. When the guitar finished its introduction Sirius leapt to his feet, still smiling broadly. His lithe form moved with subtle grace, and as he opened his mouth the muscles in his throat flexed. 

"So messed up, I want you near! In my room I want you here! Now we're gonna be face to face, and I'll lay right down in my favorite place..." 

The lyrics burst from his throat in a loud, even more raucous rendition of the song. He was giving Iggy Pop and the Stooges a run for their money. Remus, James, and Peter started laughing at the sight of Sirius. His long, shiny black hair had escaped from its loose tail and feathered across the angles of his face, hiding his eyes with one toss of his head. The muggle jeans he wore fit him well, and the tight black t-shirt contrasted sharply with the pale white of his skin. Now he was dancing wildly, and much of the attention of the Three Broomsticks was focused on him. He turned to stare, with bright blue eyes, directly at Remus. And he continued the song. 

"Now I wanna be your dog!! Now I wanna be your dog!! Now I wanna be your dog!! Well, come on!" 

They couldn't take it anymore. The mild laughter they had hosted a moment ago gave way to hysterical gales. Sirius, noticing the fact that all attention was indeed on him, shut his eyes and threw it all to the wind. He tossed his head back again, and as the final verse came on, he sang it well. 

"Now I'm ready to close my eyes, now I'm ready to close my mind, now I'm ready to feel the hand, to lose my heart in the burning sand!!" 

When the song was over the room burst in to applause. Sirius took an extravagant bow and returned to his chair, and the laughter of his friends.

+++

The evening passed mirthfully, James, Peter and Remus laughing at the frequent advice for Sirius from those who passed the table- "don't look for a record deal too soon, boy," one old man had said gruffly, and that about summed it up. It was Peter who noticed, quite a while later, that James seemed slightly distracted. 

"Prongs?" He said. "Hello? Earth to Prongs!" 

He waved his hand in front of the round glasses. 

"What? Oh. Sorry. Heh." 

"Look, he's blushing!" Sirius announced. 

"I wonder if Lily knows how fetching you look when you blush!" 

Remus grinned wolfishly at James and punched him in the arm. 

"What's the matter, Prongsey? Certain fiery redhead on your mind?" 

"Actually, boys, I have an announcement to make." 

The table fell silent. James had assumed his Stern Head Boy look, which surprised his friends since they'd not seen it for a while. 

"I have decided that bachelorhood has gone on long enough. I'm going to ask Lily to marry me tomorrow." 

The table erupted in cheers. 

"It's about bloody time!" 

"Fantastic!" 

"Can I be godfather to your many healthy children?" 

"Sirius! He hasn't even asked her yet!" 

"Like she would say no, Pete," Sirius said, and pulled James in to a bear hug. 

"Congratulations, mate." 

"Well, gentlemen," Remus began solemnly. "I'd say this calls for a toast. While we bachelors will sorely miss one of our number, let us raise our glasses in blessing and praise. James, if you solemnly swear you will continue to uphold your status as Prankmeister Extraordinaire, you have our utmost respect." 

"What is left of it..." Sirius snickered. 

"Right. Thank you, Sirius. You may keep what is left of our respect for you, Prongs." 

Remus grinned. 

"To Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter!" 

They clinked their glasses solemnly and drank, and excited chatter fell over the table.

+++

Later that night, when the four of them had decided to call it quits, Sirius wondered if he had been too forward. Sure, he'd had quite a bit to drink, but he was generally pretty much in control, and his normally exuberant self would have had a great time singing to any one of his dear friends about being their dog.. If he had indeed been too forward at least he had an out... His gaze had flashed to Remus many times that evening. He couldn't help but take in the way the dim light of the pub still shone on his hair. Nor could he avoid running his eyes along the muscled arms, and sculpted shoulders, and there was no way on earth that he could have avoided peering in to his eyes. Remus had beautiful eyes. The color of polished slate - no. Like the tempest-ridden sea. Remus was beautiful. And then it hit him. He had fallen for his best friend-hard. This wasn't just simple infatuation, nor was it the flighty feelings he'd held briefly for pretty girls. This was serious. He'd meant every word that he'd crooned that evening, deep down. And while the fact that he'd blurted it to the whole clientele of the Three Broomsticks-- and looked directly in to Remus's beautiful face during some crucial lines-bothered him a bit, he was the only one that knew he hadn't been out of control. But he wore his heart on his sleeve. Ah, well... perhaps it would be nice to settle down. While he'd never really thought of James and Lily getting married, it seemed to be so natural anyway that he had never needed to think about it. Himself, on the other hand... he'd always sort of assumed he would be sexy and single. For a long time. But when he thought about it, really thought about it, spending his life with Remus wasn't a bad idea at all. Too bad Remus didn't think of him like that. Sirius deeply hoped that Remus wouldn't be put off by his serenade... he could live with not having Remus as a lover, but he didn't think he could live without his friendship. And if the sentiments weren't reciprocated this business would become very sticky indeed...

+++

The following day was still rainy, with no break in the clouds in sight. No better way to spend a weekend, Remus thought, than curled up with a book in front of the crackling fire, with rain falling randomly against the windowpanes and roof. James's announcement the night previous had gotten him thinking, he realized abruptly, half a page in. He marked his place idly with his thumb and rested the book on his lap, staring in to the fire. 

They were all adults now, the four of them, and even though very little between them had changed since graduation, aside from the living arrangements, things would soon be drastically different. James and Lily were going to get married - married! While the thought wasn't at all a bad one, it still shocked him. Even though they were so clearly meant for each other, it never occurred to Remus that any of them would be that... old. 

And what of the rest of them? Peter and Sirius would surely settle down eventually. Find a nice girl and have a couple of kids to grow old with. Remus didn't feel any desire to have children. Perhaps it was his human mind fighting the werewolf. A serious relationship could be very dangerous. And then he realized precisely that that wasn't what worried him. What worried him was the thought that Sirius might settle down eventually. And that it wasn't him simply wanting to keep his pack intact - because frankly he wasn't troubled by James's inevitable engagement, nor was he bothered by the idea of Peter finding someone. He wanted Sirius to - that was it. He wanted Sirius. To find him. Remus had been turning these thoughts over in his head for quite a while now - perhaps not these precise ones, they had been much more abstract before. Now that he had a concept to associate with the way he felt, well then, this was most certainly interesting. He wouldn't deny that Sirius fascinated him. Wouldn't deny that he found him incredibly good looking. Nor would he deny that he might have, somewhere along the way, fallen in love with one of his best friends.

He wanted to know just how soft the skin at his throat felt, how decadent the lips, he wanted to hold him and keep him safe and warm. He wanted to settle down, with Sirius, for the rest of their lives-- He shook his head in a decidedly canine fashion, strands of his hair falling loose from the leather tie at the nape of his neck. He tried to clear his head of its decidedly treacherous thoughts. You don't fall in love with your best friend. Nor do you contemplate snogging them... at least, not at nearly twenty years old. His hormones no longer raged like he was fourteen. With a deep sigh he vowed to keep himself in check. Because no matter how in love he might be, risking their friendship was not something he was prepared to do.

+++

James nearly leapt out of his chair when Sirius appeared in the flames in front if him. He'd been staring at the fire, thinking, and all of a sudden- 

"Oi! James!" 

"Bloody hell! Trying to give me a heart attack with your big ugly mug popping up at me like that?" 

Flame-Sirius raised a sardonic eyebrow. 

"I'll let that one go for now. Have you done it yet??" 

"What? I... no, I haven't, Sirius." 

"Why the hell not? Not having second thoughts...?" 

He looked hard at James. 

"Oh," he said, a grin spreading across his handsome face, "I get it. You're scared shitless." 

"I am not! I just-" 

Sirius finally stepped through the flames and in to the room. 

"Sure you are. You're all pale. You look almost exactly like you did that day you were going to ask Lily out. Only paler. And I didn't think your pasty arse could get any whiter!" 

James glared. 

"Oh, come on, Prongs, you two are crazy about each other! Lily isn't going to say no," he tried to reassure James, who continued to look rather nauseated. "Get up off that scrawny arse of yours and GO. NOW." 

He emphasized his words with a playful shove at James's shoulder. James took a deep breath. 

"I'll go ask her to dinner. And I'll do it tonight." 

Sirius looked skeptical. 

"I will, I swear it!"

+++

After James left, Sirius apparated over to Remus's flat. He had this inexplicable urge to see him... He rapped softly on the door. Remus answered moments later, a book in his hand. 

"Hello, Sirius," he smiled. "Come in! It's freezing outside!" 

The two of them walked in to the small kitchen. 

"Food?" Remus offered, rummaging through the cabinets. 

"You know me too well," Sirius said. 

They fell silent over a plate of crackers and cheese. 

"So," said Remus, "do you think James has done it yet?" 

"No. I was just over there, had to kick him in the arse. He's going to do it over dinner tonight." 

"I can't get over it... this whole business just amazes me, Sirius. I never really thought about them getting married - mean, it's really obvious, but the thought had never crossed my mind." 

"Yeah... that's what I was thinking last night." 

The silence that followed was pregnant. 

"So... Remus... do you have plans for Valentine's?" 

"No." 

A pause. 

"Do you?" 

"No, no." 

"The Evil Day of Death is again upon us," Remus said wryly. 

"We should go out and get drunk." 

A broad grin spread across his face. 

"But next time we go drinking I think perhaps I should bring a leash along, for you, Padfoot," he smiled, then his face registered naughty thoughts with shock. 

`A leash??' Sirius thought. `That could get remarkably interesting, given the options... I would let you tie my wrists to your bed with it - Er. Bad Sirius.' 

He smiled, pretending that the innuendo had not occurred to him. 

"What would I do without you Moony?" 

Their hands met atop the table, and for a moment they sat simply looking at each other. Then slowly, Sirius drew his hand away, and at the loss of contact Remus looked-disappointed? No... couldn't be. Sirius dismissed it as wishful thinking, because Remus snatched his hand away as though he had been burned. 

"Well... ah... I'd better get going, Remus, I've got some things to do at home... dirty dishes, you know-" 

"Yeah, yes, right. I ah, I need to finish some things up for work on Monday... I should get started because I don't want to have to do it all tomorrow..." 

They stood simultaneously and Remus followed Sirius out. Sirius opened the door with a steady hand, and turned to Remus, who was close behind him. He smiled quickly, then, to his complete surprise-and delight-Remus's hands were clutching his shoulders and his lips were on his mouth. It was wonderful, fleeting yet eternal and he parted his lips for it. Their noses bumped once, twice, and he was too shocked to do anything but kiss back. And then all of a sudden Remus tore his lips away, eyes wide and horrified. He frantically muttered apologies and practically slammed the door in Sirius's face. Sirius stood on the doorstep, cheeks flushed, breathing slightly ragged. He raised a shaking hand to his kiss-reddened lips, then withdrew his fingers immediately because it could never feel the same. His entire body was tense and deep within him an ache arose. He wanted more. But Remus obviously thought it was a mistake... Sirius apparated to James's place, hoping that he hadn't yet left. He was in luck- he could see him in the window of the front room, obviously practicing his big line. Too frazzled to manipulate this to his advantage, he knocked loudly on the door. James opened it with his wand drawn. 

"Sirius! What's the matter?" 

"I..." 

"You look shocked! Come in," he opened the door wide. 

"Remus kissed me, James," Sirius said, somewhat incredulously. 

James furrowed his brow. 

"Er... what? Why?" 

"I don't know why... I-he kissed me..." 

"Well, this is most interesting. I was kinda wondering when you two gits would get it through your thick heads that you'd fallen for each other." 

"I-WHAT?" 

"You love him, don't you?" 

"Well... yes, but... how did you know?!" 

"How could I not? I think you two are the only ones who didn't realize." 

"You really think he loves me?" 

"Yeah. Sure I do." 

"He slammed the door in my face, James," Sirius said. 

"What? He kissed you, didn't he?" 

"Yeah... then he got this look, this horrified look and slammed the door." 

"Did you kiss him back?" 

"Of course I did." 

James looked thoughtful. 

"Well, all I can say is he probably was horrified that he'd actually kissed you. He's been fighting the way he feels." 

"So what do I do?" 

"Give him a bit of time, and go see him tomorrow." 

"Valentine's day? Isn't that a bit presumptuous?" 

"You already love each other. All you have to do is get past your defenses. 

"Now get out of here," he continued. "I've got to pick up Lily!" 

"Thanks Prongs." 

"Don't mention it Padfoot."

+++

Remus's entire body trembled and he collapsed against the door, adding volume to the slamming sound. He had wanted to do that for years, but he'd held back... until now. It worried him that he'd lost control so utterly. And now what was to become of him? Sirius hadn't pushed him away, yet he'd never had an inkling that Sirius would have wanted to be kissed. Did he kiss back? Remus thought so... but he'd been too preoccupied with his own overwhelmed senses to notice. Oh, this was going to be trouble... he didn't want awkwardness between them. He wanted to keep his best friend, even if they might not be lovers. He slid down the door slowly until his knees were folded flush against his chest, and silently cursed himself and anything else he could think of for the predicament he'd gotten himself in to.

+++

The next afternoon Sirius showed up on Remus's doorstep unannounced. He didn't come bearing candy or flowers or any of the things that one in love normally brings the object of his affection - he simply wanted to talk to Remus. He'd spent hours rehearsing what he intended to say, and he hoped to god that James was right. He knocked softly, and soon was face to face with Remus, who blushed violently at the sight of him. 

"Look," Sirius said softly, "we need to talk." 

Slowly Remus nodded, and stepped aside to admit Sirius. Sirius grinned tentatively at him and then followed him to the kitchen, where they once again sat at the table. 

"Sirius," "Remus," 

They spoke simultaneously. 

"You go-" "Go ahead," 

Again. 

"All right. I need to say this, and I don't even know if you want to hear it but you need to and after last night-" 

"Sirius-" 

"No, wait. You're my best friend. And last night... when you kissed me it caught me completely off guard." 

Remus adopted a very closed look. Sirius trudged on. 

"But I wanted to ask you... if you would mind kissing me again?" 

"I-what?" Remus looked up abruptly. "You're not just fucking with me, are you?" 

"Remus. Calm down... I want you to know that... that I've thought about kissing you before, and that I've also thought about more than that, and I think that I'm... I think that I'm in love with you." 

Remus's jaw dropped. 

"You are?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay..." his face was still guarded. 

"Remus?" A tentative sound from Sirius's throat. 

"I just... wow. This changes things." 

"Does it? I'd hoped we could still be-" 

"It means that I can stop dreaming, and we both should stop running." 

The finality in his voice, and the slight grin that began to spread across his young face, made Sirius tingle with happiness. 

"You mean," Sirius, incredulous, stood, and walked around the table. "I hope -" 

He didn't finish his sentence because Remus had stood quickly and suddenly their lips were locked. The world came rushing at him and he was floating in bliss, Remus's lips so soft against his own. The universe narrowed to that taste, slightly tinged with tea and chocolate, and the feel of Remus's shoulders beneath the fierce grip of his hands. Remus's hands had come up to frame his face, and long fingers stroked his temples. He felt thumbs settle on his cheekbones. Sirius's hands weren't idle either-they made their way from Remus's shoulders down across his back, where they stroked feverishly for several moments before settling on clutching the cloth of Remus's robe. Slowly Remus drew back from the kiss, a hedonistic look of bliss written clearly across his face. He gazed deep in to Sirius's blue eyes and sighed deeply, his eyelids falling shut slowly. He opened them again, probably to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and brushed a stray lock of black hair out of Sirius's face. 

"You are so beautiful, Remus," Sirius said, and he kissed his lips once more, quickly. Then he pulled Remus close and buried his face in his hair. 

"Oh, Sirius," Remus said, "I've wanted this for so long," his voice was barely a whisper, low and crooning, his lips forming the words against the shell of Sirius's ear. A shiver ran through Sirius, beginning low in his spine and rising in intensity to tumble out his lips in a soft groan. Remus felt the movement in his own lips and it started a shiver in his own body. Sirius moved his lips to Remus's jaw and dragged them so slowly across it, relishing the light scratchiness of stubble on the soft skin. Avoiding his lovely lips, though they begged to be cherished, Sirius feathered breathy kisses down Remus's pale throat. 

"I... oh, Sirius..." The throaty moan sent a thrill of arousal coursing through Sirius. He pulled Remus full against his body, splaying his hands across his back. Remus was fisting his hands in Sirius's shirt. 

"I love you..." 

"I love you too." 

"I can't believe we waited so long to say anything." 

"I didn't want to lose your friendship." 

Remus smiled softly. 

"Never. I will always be your friend, when all others have turned their back on you, Sirius, I will still be here. I promise you that." 

They kissed again, long and sweet, the intensity rising with each gasp of breath. At some point they opened their mouths for it, and soon a full exploration of mouths commenced. 

"Remus," Sirius's cheeks were flushed. "Remus, I need you... oh, I want you so much..." 

"I'm here, Sirius... ohh, yes," Sirius had begun once more to kiss that lovely throat. Remus's head fell back. Sirius stopped suddenly and looked at Remus's face. 

"This must be a dream," he said, his voice husky. 

"That's what I thought too... but it isn't." 

Sirius's long fingers trailed to the clasps of Remus's robe, and he unbuttoned them slowly, sliding his hand inside to meet soft skin. Remus gasped sharply at the touch, and caught Sirius's hand with his own. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"I'm sure that I love you, Remus," he said reverently. 

Then Remus was at his collar, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling the tails out of his trousers. The fabric slid slowly, roughly against his growing erection and he moaned against his neck, the soft skin beneath his lips beckoning to him insistently. He couldn't resist its call. Soon he was free of his shirt and Remus had his wide hands splayed across his chest. He pushed Remus's unclasped robe off his shoulders and returned the gesture, his fingers finding the crescent scar on his left pectoral unerringly, tearing a sharp moan from Remus's lips. His body shivered at the sound. He wanted more. Remus pulled Sirius fiercely closer to him, pressing their lips insistently together, their bare chests pressed flush. Their groins brushed also, and there was no denying the arousal they both felt. Sirius's hot lips fit perfectly with Remus's, they devoured each other as they struggled to taste more. Their hands roamed feverishly across hot exposed skin, brushing tender places, and Sirius knew that he wanted, needed to learn every place on Remus's body that would draw a gasp between those lips. Sirius broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Remus's neck to his shoulders, and Remus's hands found sensitive nipples, all the while encouraging. Sirius laid open-mouthed kisses across his chest and laved Remus's nipples, then he moved his lips to his scar. He could feel the coiled tension in Remus's body as his lips brushed the ragged flesh, and he stroked his chest and belly reassuringly. When he drew his tongue along the scar Remus cried out, and soon he had Sirius pinned to the hardwood floor, kissing his mouth feverishly and pressing their hips together, reaching for his hands to clasp. 

"Oooohh, Remus... oh god, please..." 

Remus kissed him harder and let go of one of his hands, tracing the delectable line of hair that grew below Sirius's navel. He followed it inside his trousers, fingertips barely touching aching heat. 

"What say we get rid of these?" 

Sirius couldn't particularly find it in him to respond, other than to lift his hips to allow Remus to pull his trousers off. Somewhere his brain found the coherency to demand that Remus also remove his trousers - a bit was lost in the translation from muddled brain to mouth, but Remus got the idea, and for the first time their erections brushed, causing both to see stars. 

Sirius forced his eyes open, taking in the sight of Remus's naked body against him. He was simply magnificent - his pale skin shone faintly with sweat, the defined lines of his body (though it was a bit thin at this time of the month) creating an elegant vision above him. Sirius reached a hand down to where their groins pushed together and wrapped it around both of them at once. The feel of Remus's cock against his was arousing enough, but adding that to the confinement of a deft hand nearly undid them both. Sirius stroked until he was sure they were nearly at the edge, then drew his hand away, tracing against the soft skin on the inside of Remus's thigh. 

"God... yes," Remus murmured. The look in his eyes was of utmost pleasure, and he thrust a few more times against Sirius. 

"Remus, I want you..." Sirius said. 

Remus ran his hands in languorous strokes up the entire length of Sirius's torso, back down to brush softly through his pubic hairs, then settled his hands on the inside of his thighs, spreading them apart. 

"Er, I've never really done this before in quite this manner, but I think I know how it works..." he was breathing very hard. 

"Nor have I... let's just see, shall we?" 

Sirius was surprised at how much control he had over his voice. Remus put his fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them. 

"Can I...?" 

Sirius asked tentatively, and was answered with the taste of Remus's fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them erotically, Remus nearly had to close his eyes at the sight. Remus drew his fingers away, lowering them and brushing teasingly along Sirius's length for a moment before resting them at his entrance. He was so hard, and he didn't know if he was going to make it, but he damn well was going to try... he pressed gently against soft skin, and the muscle gave slightly to admit his long finger. 

"Ohhh, dear god..." 

Sirius trembled. He stroked inside, alternating smooth with quick, harsh strokes, and soon Sirius was writhing on the floor. Remus's cock throbbed in anticipation of what they were about to do, yet he felt no qualms. This was RIGHT. His fingers brushed Sirius's prostate and Sirius arched off the floor, pushing to get more of Remus in him, more of... more of everything. His body was a trembling bundle of nerves, so close to orgasm yet needing more from Remus and he cried out. Remus put his free hand over his straining length, giving him a bit of warm comfort while he prepared him. Soon Remus was satisfied, and he worked to get enough saliva in his mouth to spit in his hands. He coated his reddened length with it and then pressed lightly with the tip at Sirius's opening. He had to bite his lip to hold himself back - he was centimeters from pounding hot and heavy into his new lover, making him moan and writhe as he pinned him to the hard floor, making him scream his name - but he kissed Sirius's lips again to soothe them both, asking wordlessly to go farther. 

"Oh, good god, Remus, fuck me... please fuck me, make love to me, I want you so bad..."

"Ohh, I love you," he said, and he pushed inside slowly. 

"Relax, you're all right." 

It was the most intense pleasure Sirius had ever felt in his life. Remus throbbed inside him, sending acute shivers up his spine and back down to settle directly in his balls. His entire body ached from the sensory overload, but not unpleasantly so. He could feel everything - the cold, hard floor beneath his shoulder blades, the wonderfully hot body above him, Remus's erection inside him, his hands stroking reverently against fevered skin. Remus's own hot skin beneath his sweating palms. As Remus pressed farther inside, he latched his lips to Sirius's neck and put several well-placed lovebites on his pale flesh. Once he was completely sheathed inside Sirius's searing heat, Remus paused for a moment to relish the sensations. He was positively twitching to move, but the way Sirius clenched around him so deliciously was something that needed attention. Sirius had wrapped his legs around his waist and was trying to pull him in deeper, while Remus himself was trying to push deeper, he couldn't get deep enough. 

"Come on, Remus, please... I want to feel you harder... I want you deep in me, in my throat, love, please," Sirius moaned. 

A low growl rumbled in Remus's chest at that. 

"You've always had a way with words, Sirius." 

And he felt his balls pressed tightly to Sirius's arse, and decided that he couldn't take this lack of movement any longer. He withdrew slightly and pushed back in, Sirius's hips rising to meet him and push hard against him, their sharp hipbones rocking together when he was pushed to the hilt. Sirius arched his entire back from the floor, a groan tore from his chest. 

"Oh, yes... yes... do it, Remus, do me..." 

So he did. For several deep thrusts the slow pace continued, and Remus leaned hard in to Sirius. They arched and rolled a bit awkwardly together, but it was still amazing, still the most incredible pleasure either man had ever felt. Soon his thrusts were harsher, more erratic, and Sirius gasped and thrashed beneath him, and it aroused him to no end to bring Sirius to this point, and soon he was pounding in to Sirius, their hips meeting bruisingly. He was inches from orgasm and he wanted Sirius to be there with him, so he wrapped a hand around his aching cock and braced himself against the floor with the other, he looked in to Sirius's face, covered in ecstasy, and stroked harder at Sirius's insistence, pushed deeper. They frantically teetered on the edge for countless moments until, deep in his body, the pressure exploded. His orgasm ripped from his body in a spectacular spasm of pleasure, and Sirius was right there with him, yes, he could feel his lover's hot semen against his belly and his hand, and he spilled his own seed deep in to Sirius, shuddering at every touch of his lover's hands against his skin, and together they collapsed, spent. Sirius stroked Remus's back as his lover kissed his chest softly. 

"Wow," he said. 

"Yes, I believe that describes it," Remus grinned-Sirius felt it against his skin. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Silence for several moments, then, 

"You were saying something last night about a leash...?" 

"Yes, for when I take you out drinking... why?" 

"I was just thinking that I wouldn't mind other uses for it. It might look rather dashing holding my wrists together." 

"That is most certainly something we will have to investigate, Mister Padfoot."


End file.
